New Beginnings
by kiwi-kat
Summary: James is an arragont prankster who finds Lily's hot temper amusing and attractive. Lily is a new student in 3rd year and even after James's 'flashy' welcome she has no idea of just how different hogwarts is & how difficult life around James can be...
1. Flashes of the Future

Heya ppl, I have only just started riting on fanfic so. obviously, this is my first. I am a bit strange but I am sure you will get used to my weird ways! lol. Btw, u don't have to read this since it has no relevance whatsoever to my story! Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee review me cz I wanna no what u think. Gd/bad, w/e. I just wanna no! so.now I'v made all points I cud possibly make im really just ritin this 2 scare u! well, lyk I sed b4, u don't HV 2 read dis, its not lyk im making u! but if any person is reading this total crap plz tell me, so I no wevva 2 bovva ritin a load of crap in da nxt chappy (if I eva get round 2 ritin it.) well I am now gonna go cz I have been ritin nuttin 4 da last few lines of ne relevance whatsoever, I find I am quite good at doin dat sorta thing, its one of my specialities. I am proud of my specialities bcz (being blonde) they r v. limited. vvvvvv limited. Well. its not like I can help being blonde. Another blonde thing is forgetting stuff, lyk I just forgot (but obviously remembered again) that I was gonna shut up lyk 5 mins ago. So.. I'll go now, Sophy Xox  
  
*****  
  
FLASHES OF THE FUTURE  
  
*****  
  
Lily Evans struggled along platform 9 at Kings Cross Train station with a heavy suitcase and a kitten, obediently trotting along beside her. She received many strange and questioning looks from others around her. Lily, being a very attractive girl, was unused to this. Boys would often whistle at her, or walk past several times eyeing her up.but never had she had people looking at her in this way. Assuming her kitten was the reason for all this uncalled-for attention, she scooped up her only family and gave her a gentle push into a cat-basket strapped to her suitcase.  
  
Hesitantly, Lily sauntered towards the pillar that would gain her entrance to platform 9¾. Lily gasped as Kings Cross Station faded away to reveal a smaller, more packed platform with an old fashioned steam train. At her other wizarding school, transport mode had been quite different, definitely more modern, yet; to Lily this looked cosy and homely. Maybe this time would be different, she already had a positive feeling about it. Lily stepped back into the present with a heavy heart, she hated watching all the children being kissed, hugged and bid goodbye from their families. She had always been self-conscious about the fact that no one was ever there for her. Now was no exception. The only goodbyes Lily had received was a note from her old school class that she had been sealed so it was unopenable until she was on the train. Lily had nervously accepted the note. If didn't look like a howler. but after past experiences she knew a howler was not always red!  
  
Lily decided with a sigh that the best thing to do at this moment would be to get on the train and forget about her past, and concentrate on the future. Deep in her concentration on the future Lily approached the train without noticing everyone turning their heads in her direction. She had expected a few looks, as she was too tall and developed to be a first year. Anxious thoughts danced across her mind 'I knew it, I should never have swopped schools after 2nd year,' 'they will all have friends already,' 'you'll never fit in, nomatter where you go.' Lily snapped out of her thoughts when her kitten began stuggling to get out of Lily's arms.  
  
"Shhhhhh. I'm sorry, I'll put you down on the train, I know you don't like being held.  
  
Dragging her suitcase through the train Lily realized almost every pair of eyes on the platform was upon her. Holding her head high and giving dirty looks to those starring at her with a mixture of amusement and shock, she walked along the train.  
  
Lily entered the nearest empty compartment and dumped her belongings, and wizarding robes on a table surrounded by 4 chairs and lightly placed Totsie (A/N pronounced toot-see), her kitten on the opposite chair. Slumping back in a chair in relief, Lily felt a wet, sticky substance clinging to her back. Scowling, she removed her t-shirt and saw the black paint reading "touch the whore." Lily's scowl deepened as her eyes scanned over this message left by one of the boys in her previous wizarding school. She wasn't quite sure which of the boys had left the message so hurried to rip open the envelope from her foster family which she hoped would give a hint of who she was going to be sending death threats to.  
  
First was a short note from her class.  
  
Bye Evans,  
Hope you make lotsa new friends at your darling 'snogwarts.' You  
betrayed us, how could you go THERE? Of all the schools! You know what  
it's like there, we wanted you out, but I mean! How could you? Well,  
Make friends (lots) to make up for your lack of them here. Lily sighed heavily and audibly and slumped further into her seat. It wasn't fair! She was almost positive what she had heard about Hogwarts was a lie, of all the narrow minded. Lily stopped abruptly noticing the untidy scrawl of the biggest bastard in the world. Chris!  
  
Negative response from the t-Shirt? Sorry. No offence meant, 'whore.'  
Don't bother coming back here, we don't want to see you freak face or  
your short skirts ever again!  
  
Tears welled in her eyes, yet the tears mustn't come, she knew that. Too wrapped up in forcing back her tears she didn't notice a short, skinny girl with long locks of auburn hair dancing around her shoulders slip into the room as the train began to move.  
  
"Hi, I'm Solo, can I sit in here, only. my brothers didn't want me to sit with them and I couldn't find my friends anywhere. "  
  
"Sure" Lily wiped a stray tear from her cheek.  
  
"you 'k? Only.you look like you've been crying."  
  
"Yes, really, I'm fine! Thanks for asking. Do you know how long the journey takes?"  
  
"Can't be exact but. not too long! I'm in Gryffindor, I'm pretty sure I've never seen you before, which house are you?  
  
"Sorry, I don't understand. I'm new here, I don't know what you're talking about?"  
  
"New, o." the girl wore a puzzled expression which Lily did not read as she was sorting out her rather muddled brain. "Haven't you heard about the houses??" Lily shook her head with an inquisitive look. "Are you muggle born? I am but I have elder brothers who attend here, so I'm not as cut off from the wizards as most muggles."  
  
"No, we didn't have houses there, but I know a little about the system here? I'm not sure whether I'm muggle or not, I don't know my family but I have been going to a wizard school for a few years. 2 actually."  
  
"Cool, I'm in third year too! For a moment there, I thought you were in first year!" Both girls laughed at this.  
  
Solo sat beside Lily and explained about all the houses and the sorts of people to be sorted into them while Lily gave confused nods and asked many questions through lack of understanding the whole idea.  
  
"So.we can choose? Then, in that case, I'd like to be a Gryffindor too!"  
  
"No, well. I dunno about you because you've come at a weird time. Hmmmmmmmm," A grin spread across the girls face. "Well. usually this singing hat thingy chooses for us."  
  
Lily giggled at the thought of a hat choosing for her. Solo soon was giggling too, just thinking about the thoughts that might be passing through Lily's head at this moment. They where in fits for ages and only ceased they're uncontrollable giggling when a prefect came round and told them to change into they're wizarding robes. Solo left to collect her robes and suitcase so she could join Lily in the compartment for the remainder of the journey without having to go back and get her stuff at the end.  
  
*****  
  
Lily changed quickly into her robes. She felt odd wearing them; they fell loosely around her slender body and made her feel like she was at a Halloween party! She sat down to read just as three boys entered.  
  
"Loved your top, hun," one rather arrogant-looking boy said.  
  
"Suited you, we've just come down to check out the whore." Lily blushed a deep shade of crimson as the boys sneered at her.  
  
"Leave me alone, *I* didn't know it was there, I didn't see you sparing me the embarrassment by telling me!" Lily said shortly as a deep shade of crimson exchanged itself for her usual pale complexion.  
  
"Ha, like we would end our fun by doing *that!*" Another boy scoffed.  
  
"Leave her alone now, sorry about these two, Sirius and James (the boy indicated to his two friends as he spoke) get bored easily."  
  
"Oh, that explains it then, I can fully understand them wanting to take piss out of me... because they're bored! HOW ABSOLUTLY STUPID OF ME TO MISS IT!" Lily shouted sarcastically, boring her eyes into Sirius, who had started the whole conversation. "Right, so these two *prats* are Sirius and James, and this prat would be." (Lily indicated to Remus)  
  
"Remus! This *prat* is Remus," Remus replied equally sarcastically wishing he had never met James and Sirius.  
  
"And who's the whore Remus? Ask the whore who she is?"  
  
"I'm Lily *actually.* So, we're acquainted now, so I guess you'll be on you're way. Bye!" Lily smiled sweetly at the boys and they in turn scowled back at her. Remus looked shifty and headed for the door but James was quick to pull him back with a smirk.  
  
"Actually, I think we better start over. I mean, we have sorta got off on the wrong foot, c'mon guys, she's new," James said pointedly as he put his arm around Lily and pulled her into a reluctant hug. Sirius and Remus found this wholely amusing and stifled laughs.  
  
"Hey, I'll tell you what. wanna see a spell? All it does is make a flash really, here, lemme show you!" Sirius exchanged a knowing look with Remus as he spoke. Remus returned a slightly worried glance in reply and made a small step towards the door, now wishing more than ever that he had nothing ot do with these ill-mannered boys yet also not wanting to miss out on the fun and the 'flash'.  
  
Lily was now totally unsure of what to think of these boys, apart from prats! She was pretty certain they had no intention of being friendly. She hesitantly agreed with a slightly reluctant nod of her head. She watched as the boy muttered something under his breath and pointed his wand at her chest which omitted a bright white flash.  
  
"Now, you have a go, point your wand and say 'imperessera'" Sirius said with an 'I-know-something-you-don't-know' grin.  
  
James and Remus were falling over themselves in silent laughter and eyeing Lily up rather a lot, which she was very aware of, and very unhappy about. She bore her eyes into the boys with a flat expression thinking 'boys'.  
  
"Maybe they think I'm not capable of doing the spell," Lily thought to herself, "I'll show them."  
  
Getting out her wand she flicked it she muttered 'imperessera.' Again, the bright white flash lit the room  
  
James and Remus now were laughing uncontrollably, falling over themselves in hysterics. Lily looked up and gasped. Sirius' private area was visible to all and nomatter how he tried to cover it up with bags, hands and body you could still see right through. Lily stared in total shock, Sirius clearly had a problem down below! There was an unmissable scar right in the middle of it! Lily stopped staring and moved her eyes up to meet Sirius's. Sirius went bright red and turned to face the wall. Lily allowed her eyes to wander down her body where her boobs were on full view for all!  
  
"You bastards came in here purely to get a look at my boobs?" Lily fumed in a temper unlike one she had ever been in before. "You.you.SICK BASTARDS."  
  
"And very nice tits they are too, love! We just loveeee flashes!" James replied in between his fits.  
  
"Well, Sirius.looks like the jokes on you, and your bloody mutated dick!! I'll get you back for this you bastards; I am not finished with you!"  
  
"Ooooooooooooooooooo! Scary! Listen to that James, she's threatening us!" Sirius said from his corner will a slight trace of amusement back in his voice having just got over the initial shock of his prank backfiring and his scar on full view for all.  
  
"Shit Sirius, the whore's right, that is one fucked up dick you have there! What happened to that!? James asked in-between his laughs. Remus (once again) wore a disapproving look and was trying to force his eyes to look elsewhere!  
  
"Dog bite. Bad stitches." Sirius murmured almost inaudibly. James and Remus cracked up once again, falling over themselves in hysterics. Sirius groaned loudly. "Shutup you prats!"  
  
"Mind you Sirius... the whore's tits were more interesting! No offence, I mean, your dog bite was really . "  
  
James trailed off as Lily spun Sirius around and slapped him full across the face before turning to James and Remus who's eyes immediately fell to her upper chest. Bastards!  
  
Tears now streaming down her cheeks Lily fled from the compartment leaving the boys in a mixture of total shock and fits of laughter from her outburst and Sirius's dick. *How could so much go wrong in one day?*  
  
*****  
  
Like it or loathe it? It is my first fanfic so please review! I want to hear all comments, good and bad! So hurry up and review so I can see if it's worth updating. I hope to carry on riting this fic but I am havig a writers bloc so bear with me and I'll defin8ly have upd8ed b4 octoba. 


	2. Secrets

Hello again ppl! I no da 1st chappy isnt gr8 but this one is bedda! I promise! I am back 2 skool now so it takes longa 2 rite chappys so don't expect an upd8 as quickly as da last one! I am sittin here lisnin 2 music on da comp and tryin 2 fink of summit 2 rite! Lol. O, plz don't ask me whats gonna happen nxt cz I have no idea, I'll cross dat bridge wen I cum 2 it! I am not a particularly organised peep! Never hav been, never will be! Sum things don't change! YAY! Its my bday in lyk.er.on Thursday 11th septemba!! YAY! And yes, I do realize my b/day is on the 11th of sept and yes, I do realize da twin towers collapsed on dat day a few yrs ago and no i don't need reminding and no I have not bad luck and no sympathy plz! Lol! Its so annoyinh wen ppl r lyk 'awwwwwwww. Poor u!!' grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr. So er...ignor me and my blonde ways and bluntness and read my chappy! Lol. Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeese r&r *kiwi_kat* xox  
  
***** SECRETS  
  
*****  
  
Lily was scared, fidgeting and worrying about the house she would be put into! When she discovered Solo hadn't been joking about the hat the whole idea became daunting. She found herself nervously glancing down at her chest to check she was not wearing see-through clothing in that area anymore. Her brain was going into overdrive! Her ears had ceased working and all she could see were excited children sitting at four long tables with empty large silver dining sets and goblets. Huge banners hung above each table bearing a logo. Lily, through guesswork managed to correctly match each banner and table to the name of the house based on her own knowledge and what Solo had told her! She wondered if anyone had changed wizard schools before, like she had. She hoped people didn't ask too many questions. Lily hated questions!  
  
Then another thought struck her: she could be separated from Solo! Lily became panic stricken! Solo was the only person she knew! She had made a friend, and now she was going to be separated from her! No! Lily snapped out of her trance to hear a low voice singing a song and at this same moment came to the realization that she was the only person left standing in the corner of the hall. They were all now evenly distributed to the four tables. The voice rung out to the whole hall where each and every soul was hanging on to the hats every word.  
  
... But this year there is yet one more You all must wonder 'what's in store?' Not first year now, but third she must Enter, to her house by dusk.  
  
So 'why' you wonder, and come how I am to sort one extra now When never in all history before Have had I to admit one more?  
  
Well spaces have been left you see And to reallocate is me! So now I b'lieve it's time to see Which house this extra child must be.  
  
Lily stepped forward anxiously. Things were not going to well already; she had been singled out before the start of term and through experience she knew to be singled out was bad news. Lily sat on the stool and a plump teacher with glasses gently placed the hat on her head.  
  
"O dear god, please don't let this hat thing sort me into the wrong house," Lily thought to herself pleadingly.  
  
"Never have I been wrong yet my dear," the same deep voice echoed through her head, yet she was sure her ears had nothing to do with hearing the voice. "Interesting one, this. Hmmmmmmmmmmm."  
  
Lily sat still in the chair with the strange hat on her head trying not to listen to the thoughts that were going though her head, this thing could see everything. If felt like someone was combing through her brain, you got smooth parts, then you also got the knots. It was indeed an extremely unique sensation.  
  
"Very clear thoughts you have, you have a way of thinking. A brave yet troubled hear I see."  
  
Lily hoped to god no-one else could hear this analysis of herself. She was determined to keep her past in the past now she was here, having a new start.  
  
"No dear, you alone can hear this. A determined mind and strong sense of character. So.I think you would do the best in."  
  
Lily prayed whatever the hat said would be fitting for her and Solo would still be her friends even if she was in Slytherin. Her hopeful heart reached for Gryffindor.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR" the hat boomed out to the hall! Everyone clapped enthusiastically and Lily almost skipped over to the Gryffindor table in her element. Solo and two other girls were motioning for Lily to sit with them. Lily slid in-between a plump, brown haired girl with huge green eyes similar to hers and Solo. Another girl was smiling radiantly at her, the smile felt warm and bright, like it was radiating around the whole hall! Lily smiled back, this smiley girl made her feel wanted and happy! She couldn't help smiling back, it was inevitable.  
  
For the second time in the evening Lily's thoughts got the better of her and she missed a speech of the headmaster as her mind was too busy smiling! So Lily was surprised when food appeared in the huge silver dishes infront of her and the hall became noisy with the loud mumble of voices.  
  
"Lils! You made it to Gryffindor. So. good news or bad news first?" Solo asked enthusiastically.  
  
"erm. lets have the good then the bad! Then we can eat! I'm starving!" lily replied confidently.  
  
"Good news: you're in Gryffindor with me; bad news: so is James."  
  
Lily's mouth fell open in horror. This was so unfair! She was with Solo like she wanted but she had to endure seven years with those. those. *prats* on the train!  
  
"it won't be too bad Lils, you'll be fine! It's not like you have to be with them twenty-four-seven." The plump girl next to Lily said with a reassuring pat on the back. "I'm Chris! And solo said you were Lils. or is it Lily."  
  
Lily smiled pleasantly back; these people were very welcoming towards her. She had only met them that day and they accepted her and treated her like they'd been friends for years. "Lils or Lily, whatever's cool with you! Nah, shouldn't be that bad, I 's'pose I can manage living in the same building as him." Lily replied evenly. "So we have Solo, Chris and." lily indicated to the pretty dark haired girl whose smile lit the room. She had short thick hair and large features.  
  
"I'm Gemma. hi! Let's eat! I'm starving!"  
  
"Yah, me too! I could eat a horse!" Lily said with a warming smile.  
  
Solo indicated to a plate of red meat! Lily's mouth dropped! Gemma and Chris followed suit!  
  
"I've been eating that for the last two years thinking it was beef." Gemma said shakily.  
  
"You idiots, I was joking," Solo laughed. Soon all four girls were in fits at how gullible they were. They then finished eating and headed back to the dorms.  
  
*****  
  
The four friends sat a fireplace in big comfy armchairs two hours later, talking and laughing about this and that. Lily was in the spotlight. There were so many questions about her past; she told them a little about it, not much really, just enough for them to be satisfied with without further questioning. Lily soon realized Solo was best friends with Chris, the plums girl; they made an odd pair. Solo was short yet very lanky with long legs and a slender body and beautiful auburn hair that bounced around her shoulders like playful kittens. Chris was short and stocky with brown hair and huge green eyes which reminded Lily of Totsie's, they looked like real cats eyes. That probably explained it. What wth Totsie being a cat! (A/N pronounced toot-see and NOT tot-see!!). Gemma looked happy enough with this arrangement and smiled along with it. But lily secretly thought Gemma was unhappy and depressed with life.  
  
A loud laugh Lily recognised echoed through the tower. The *prats* had arrived! Lily's three new-found friends looked shocked and kept glancing nervously at Lily. The painful story of all the flashes had been forced out of Lily twice now. Once by Solo, and once by Gemma and Chris.  
  
"Lils," Gemma whispered, "come with me, you don't have to face them, at least not tonight anyways. Wait here you two." Gemma and Lily fled the tower and headed for the toilets.  
  
"Just hearing those bastards makes me so angry!" lily said as she shuddered in anger.  
  
Gemma giggled at this. Lily gave her a piercing look which appeared to have no effect whatsoever; it just made her laugh even more. Gemma's laugh, like her smile was contagious and lily found herself laughing along with Gemma.  
  
"Sorry Lils, but you are so funny, you just make me laugh. without even having to do anything."  
  
"It's the same with you!" Lily replied. The girls exchanged warm smiles and headed back to the common room, with considerably lighter hearts.  
  
*****  
  
Three weeks had passed and somehow Lily had managed to avoid crossing paths with James and his friends. She and Gemma were now very much best friends. People would associate the two together. 'Gemz n Lils' and 'Solo n Chris' were now the most well known group of friends in Gryffindor. The four were never seen apart yet in partner work the best friends would pair off. Lily was finding the work extremely easy in some subjects and relatively difficult in others. Her teachers were impressed with her progress and came up with the explanation of 'you're other school concentrated on specifics, here at Hogwarts we evenly teach subjects here' for her extreme strengths and slight weaknesses.  
  
The winter was approaching and so was the first visit to Hogsmeade. Lily woke up some time in the early morning of September 25th. She didn't know why, maybe it was the excitement. Lily was very excited about this visit because she had never been there before and at the thought of having another butterbeer. She had only ever had a butterbeer once before, when. Lily shook herself out of her trance. Somehow every one of her memories included her dark past, it wasn't fair. She never had anything interesting about her to say as everything led to depressing thoughts and replays of depressing events in her life. People must have thought this odd. Most people talked about family all the time, saying how annoying their parents were. This stung Lily deep down, she longed for their families yet they seemed not to appreciate what they had. The security, the love. no matter what. Lily had noone to care for her; or love her full stop... But who to sign her slip for Hogsmeade? There was noone, no relatives, no nothing. She had been at an all year round wizard boarding school before this and then there were the arrangements that had to be made for her the following summer. who would take her. Gemma? Maybe Gemma, Lily thought hopefully. Or Solo. or Chris. Someone must want her! Someone.  
  
"Lils? Lils, you okay?" Gemma's concerned face hovered over Lily's. Lily shook her head slowly as the tears streamed down her cheeks "Lils, what's wrong?" lily shook her head slowly, much as before. "Lily, it's five in the morning so just calm down and get some sleep! Don't cry; please, I understand you don't want to talk now. We can talk in the morning." Gemma put her arm around Lily and lulled her with her voice.  
  
Lily smiled weakly at Gemma and pretended to lie down. She watched Gemma clamber back into bed and shut her eyes. She lay watching her friend for what seemed like ages. After she was sure Gemma was asleep, she quietly slid out of bed and tiptoed out of the dormitory and down the stairs to the common room. Settling herself in a chair, she slipped inside her thoughts. She had not woken up because of excitement, it was depression. Unhappy thoughts poisoning her mind. Happy thoughts counteracting them. Gemma. She had to stop this crying in the nights, she had awoken her friend and the episode would not be forgotten, Gemma would now worry for her and may even not want to be her friend. Who wants to befriend a boring, depressed child? Noone, but Lily was going to be happier; she was happier already. She had Gemma, and Gemma had her. On that thought, lily fell into a light sleep.  
  
*****  
  
"Oh my god, we've got it, that's six out of ten! James, this is big! James? O, Jamsieeeeeeeee" Sirius cooed.  
  
"Shut up! Look on the armchair." James replied quietly.  
  
Sirius looked over at lily who looked like a sleeping beauty on the chair, curled up with her long blonde hair covering her face. She looked so peaceful, calm and content.  
  
"Wow! How the fuck did she get down here Jamsie? We only left for like 10 minutes!"  
  
"Sirius, you dickhead; stop calling me Jamsie! What are we gonna do?"  
  
"I dunno! I guess we could go somewhere else.a spare room."  
  
"Too many risks, if our fat friend hadn't been din her portrait just now we'd be."  
  
"Too many risks Jamsiepoopoo?! O, I'll go get peter, he'll understand. give you a shoulder to cry on! Boo hoo hoo!"  
  
"Shut up you prathead!" james yelled loudly. Lily woke with a start too see the two boys rowing in their underwear! Intrigued, she closed her eyes and pretended to sleep.  
  
"I'm the prat? I'm not trying to wake the whole of Gryffindor up! Not to mention the whore over there! Shut up yourself!"  
  
James stood rooted to the spot in rage. Lily muffled her giggles in the armchair arm, he was like an angry cartoon character missing the smoky ears!  
  
"Sirius! You nearly got us fucking caught out there tonight! I can't believe how much of a *prat* you are. One more detention and I've got an internal suspension. And shit they're boring when you're alone!"  
  
Sirius laughed. "Jamsie my friend, you seem to have forgotten you have never had an internal suspension alone before," Sirius said in an annoyingly serious tone.  
  
Lily pretended to stir; this was so funny, she was almost wetting herself with silent laughter. She had to turn or they would see her laughing her head off sooner or later. Lily let out a snort accidentally. Both the boys fell silent.  
  
"Evans?" they both asked together in soft, almost girlish voices.  
  
Lily in turn mumbled something 'in her sleep' and snored loudly.  
  
"You nearly woke the whore you dickhead!" James hissed into the silence.  
  
Lily was now biting her lip to stop her laughter from sounding. This was too much, boys were such good entertainment. It was amazing how gullible they both were. Gemma, Solo and Chris were gonna just love this!  
  
"Okay, okay! Sorry! Look, stop arguing with me! This is for Remus. God, I wish we could just go over now. He must be so lonely."  
  
"Oh, and nearly get us both killed again! He's a werewolf; not a cuddly toy." Both boys cracked up at this.  
  
"Sorry about that, but it wasn't like I knew he was one, was it? Remus, a cuddly toy. you wish." both boys were now rolling around on the floor laughing.  
  
Lily's mouth was open in shock. Remus. a werewolf? What? But. that couldn't be possible.could it? And if her was, why where the *prats* laughing? How mean.  
  
"Look, we're gonna wake her up! Along with the rest of Gryffindor if we don't shut up. We have to go put the 6th ingredient in our place. Remember, we have to get the next ingredient tomorrow if we wanna become animages before we finish school! What would be the point in that?"  
  
"Okay, okay! I'll make sure our fat friend stays talking with me while you go and put it." Sirius replied, sounding bored.  
  
"Sirius! I did it last time. I'll talk to our fat friend and *you* can go put it in the tunnel! Get us some sweets and two bottles of potion while you're down there."  
  
"Worth a try," Sirius groaned. "Will do Jamsiepoo!"  
  
Lily listened carefully to the retreating footsteps then sat up as soon as she heard the fat lady portrait swing shut.  
  
"Evans, what are you doing down here?" James asked innocently. "Just woken up have you?"  
  
"Yes, I have, what's the time?" Lily replied all too brightly for someone who has just woken up.  
  
"Don't lie to me whore, how long have you been awake? HOW LONG?" James's face was red and steaming with anger. Lily thought he looked quite attractive when he was angry. Shame he was such a prat!  
  
"Since you came in and woke me up!" Lily replied hotly!  
  
"How much did you hear? Evans?"  
  
"Nothing! What are you on about?"  
  
"c'mon, don't even think for one minute I'm gonna believe you just woke up the minute you thought you heard us leaving."  
  
"For fucks sake!"  
  
"How much did you hear?"  
  
"Everything."  
  
"Be more specific, whore."  
  
"Don't call me a whore you *bastard!*"  
  
"Sorry!" James said sarcastically. "I need to know. how much?"  
  
"It's true? I mean. you weren't joking?"  
  
"Fuck you Evans! How - much - did - you - hear?"  
  
"From you coming in and wondering when I go down here till now. Is Remus really a werewolf? Do you seriously think you can become animages? Illegally? What tunnel? What potion?"  
  
"Shit" James cursed under his breath. "You better not repeat any of what you heard to your fucking friends!"  
  
"Explain or I'll plaster it on the bloody walls!"  
  
"It's classified information! So go back to sleep!"  
  
"You'd think if it was so classified you'd be a bit quieter when there's a girl in the same room!"  
  
"We thought you were asleep!"  
  
"Shut up with the excuses and tell me what's going on!"  
  
"no, don't you understand how serious this is?"  
  
"I MIGHT DO IF YOU TOLD ME!"  
  
"You're a girl! You can't be trusted."  
  
"No, we can't. I am going to march to Gemma right now and tell her all about this."  
  
Lily turned to leave. James pulled her back with a stern look in his eyes. He bore his eyes into hers and made her promise not to repeat any of the following. Lily, intrigued by the issue nodded.  
  
"Remus is a werewolf, its full moon so he's in the shrieking shack under the whomping willow. Me, Sirius and peter nearly got killed last, last summer following him down there. He gets so lonely. We are gonna become animages because then we can go with him at nights to keep him company. We know how, it's just a question of getting the ingredients. Then it takes a year to brew. We have been trying to get one a night for the last two years but have only just succeeded in finding where to get them all from! We store them in a secret passageway to Hogsmeade along with our sweets and potions. You can't tell a soul, understand."  
  
"No. I don't understand. Don't people even know about his condition?"  
  
"Of course not! Can you imagine the hell it would cause with other parents and blab la bla?"  
  
"Yah, I can actually. I guess its kinda sweet of you to bother to become animages for Remus, but it's so risky. I mean you could get caught. It wouldn't go down too well with the ministry of magic."  
  
"You think we don't know that?! James asked angrily. "I don't trust you one bit! You'll tell Gemma and Gemma will tell Solo and Solo will tell Chris and Chris will tell.you get the picture" Lily raised her eyebrows at James in an amused way. "Girls!" James cursed under his breath.  
  
"look, I'll keep quiet on two conditions."  
  
"Conditions, you've gotta be joking?"  
  
"You give me some of the potion to become an animage too and."  
  
"Look, if you wanna become one, you gotta help us get the stuff!"  
  
"I haven't finished .and don't tell anyone I know."  
  
"I'm gonna have to tell Sirius and peter because you need two to go on an ingredients mission. I guess Remus doesn't have to know; it might worry him."  
  
"Okay, I'll help you get your stuff and keep quiet about Remus's little werewolf secret if you don't tell Remus I know and let me become an animage too."  
  
After much consideration James replied. "Done"  
  
"Done."  
  
The pair shook hands then stared into the empty silence. Lily sensed James's uneasiness.  
  
"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to listen. I just. you would have if you were me!"  
  
"True. I'm just worried about what Sirius will say."  
  
"Don't tell him while I'm here. I'll go up to bed. Tell him tomorrow."  
  
"No! Lay on the sofa like you were before and I will leave a cup of potion on the table for you to drink in the morning. No, forget that, we'll wake you up at six. Okay?"  
  
"But you said the potion took a year to."  
  
"No, not that potion! This is a potion to keep you awake all day tomorrow! Drink this now to make you sleep and I'll break the news to Sirius while you sleep when the moment is right and without you ear wigging on us! Okay?"  
  
James took a bottle of lilac potion out of his pocket and handed it to lily. She lay down on the sofa as she was before and pretended to take a swig. and laid down on the sofa, closed her eyes and pretended to sleep. James sighed heavily and slid down the wall onto the floor, trying to process the new complications and think about what he would tell Sirius! Damn that girl!  
  
*****  
  
please review, I wanna no what ppl think! Also plz tell me if u'r planning on reading da nxt chappy cz edn I will no wevva its worth updating soon. *Kiwi_kat* xox  
  
www.fanfiction.net/~kiwikat 


End file.
